


Melt With Your Scarlet Kiss

by theletterdee



Series: Spark - Modern AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Laser Tag, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laser tag AU of Cassandra and Bree for angiemartinellicarter on tumblr because when your lady love and darling heart asks for a laser tag au, you freaking do it and have fun doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt With Your Scarlet Kiss

Cassandra wasn’t sure about Varric’s idea of a “fun outing”, the man was her friend, but damn if their ideas of fun weren’t practically polar opposites. Her distrust of how fun this day would be doubled when he led their group into an arcade filled with bright colors and the racket of various machines. What the hell had she agreed to? **  
**

A hand slipped into hers and she looked down to see Bree smiling reassuringly up at her, eyes shining. “Everything alright?” Her girlfriend asked.

_Girlfriend_ , it still felt so new to call Bree that, it sent a thrill up Cassandra’s spine and under Bree’s gaze, she flushed slightly, “Everything’s fine, Bree.”

“Good, I was worried you wouldn’t like Varric’s idea.”

“I’m… I’m not  _fond_  of his idea, an arcade is rather… childish, but it’s something Varric would choose.”

“Oh the arcade’s extra, Varric’s idea is actually laser tag,” Bree grinned.

“ _Of all the-_!” Cassandra sighed and fought very hard to not roll her eyes. “Seriously?”

Bree pouted, “Cass…”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “Don’t pull that face with me, I know what you’re trying to do.”

“But, Cass!”

“No.”

“Cassandra,” Bree whined, her pout furthering the longer Cassandra stared at her with a straight face. “Please?”

“No.”

“For me?”

“ _No_.”

“Think of the look on Varric’s face when we beat him at laser tag, he thinks you’re terrible at it.”

He thought  _what_? Her, Cassandra,  _Detective Cassandra Pentaghast_  and top shooter in the precinct, terrible at laser tag? Perish the thought. She frowned and crossed her arms. It would be satisfying to see the look on Varric’s face if they won, plus Bree’s puppy eyes were starting to wear her down, not that she’d outwardly admit it… in public, at least. “I take it there’s a bet going.”

Bree’s face instantly changed from one of innocence to that of one of pure glee, “Yes, like I said, he thinks you’re horrible at laser tag, so of course he’s betting against you.”

“And you?”

“I’m smarter than him, I know to bet  _on_  my girlfriend, not against her,” She stretched up on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Cassandra’s cheek. “Am I to take this as a yes?”

“I know Varric is your best friend, but I do also like winning and proving him wrong, so yes, I’ll play laser tag, but!” She held up a finger, “I get to choose where we go on our next date.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Cassandra had to hide her wide grin, especially after she heard Varric’s cursing and Bree’s bright (if slightly maniacal) laughter echo through the dark battleground. She’d just hit the other team’s base and gotten her team 10,000 points, of course now that made her a target for Varric’s team.

Oh it was sweet to think of Varric’s growing disbelief as Cassandra and Bree cleared a path through the other team, the two of them a well-cogged machine covering each other and sniping opponents as though they’d done this for years. If she wasn’t concentrating so hard on not getting hit, Cassandra might have joined in on Bree’s laughter. Her small girlfriend suddenly yanked her into a secluded corner, “Bree!”

“Shh!” Bree giggled, her freckled cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “I spotted Varric up ahead, which means Hawke isn’t far behind. I didn’t want you to get tagged.”

Cassandra smiled, “Thanks.”

“Anything for the mighty Cassandra, slayer of laser tag and cocky dwarves. Plus,” Bree pulled Cassandra close by her belt loops, her lips mere inches away from Cassandra’s mouth, “you look  _damn hot_  with a gun.”

“Do I?” Cassandra smirked, purposefully not closing the distance between them. “Trying to tell me something, Bree?”

“Maybe, but that’s… probably best saved for later.”

Cassandra grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Bree’s. Bree’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as Cassandra cupped the back of her neck and sighed into the kiss. She could feel Bree’s hands slide down and settle just above her ass, the heat of them seeping through her jeans as Cassandra deepened the kiss, smirking at Bree’s faint whimper.

“ _Ancestors, get a damn room_!”

Bree broke the kiss laughing and this time Cassandra joined her. Varric and Hawke tagged them out, but it was so worth it.

* * *

“I still can’t believe that you beat us!” Varric complained, but he was smiling all the same. “How the fuck did that happen?”

“Varric, language,” Bree chided, mostly out of habit to prevent her young son from picking up the words and repeating them. “It’s simple really, you underestimated Cassandra.”

“Yeah, never do that again, damn,” He ignored Bree’s reprimand of his word choice. “I made a gamble that since you’re a cop, you’d suck at laser tag, you know, like how guitarists suck at Rock Band or Guitar Hero?”

“That is very terrible logic.”

“Yeah, yeah, but here you go,” Varric reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty. “I say let’s go out for drinks, but they wouldn’t be on me. You two game?” When Bree and Cassandra exchanged a glance, he held up his hands, “Wait, never mind, forget I asked, after walking up on you two in that corner, I know exactly what you’re going to do.”

“ _Varric_!” Bree swatted at his arm as he laughed.

“Bye, lovebirds, I’ll talk to you later!”

“Ugh,” Bree imitated Cassandra’s patented disgusted noise, her girlfriend smiling at the action, “he’s incorrigible.”

“That he is,” Cassandra slipped an arm around Bree’s waist, her hand resting on the woman’s hip. “Now… about that bit of information you were saving for later.”

A blush spread across Bree’s face and reddened her ears and neck, “Yes?”

Cassandra leaned closer, speaking lowly in Bree’s ear, “Would you like to come over to my place and inform me if it has anything to do with mmm… say my handcuffs?”

Bree pulled her down for a heated kiss, ignoring the whistles they got from their remaining friends. “Creators, _yes_.”


End file.
